The Twelve Pains of Christmas DN Angel Style!
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It is a song-fic. R&R please! Thank you!


Disclaimer: I do not own the original DN Angel characters. Nor do I own the song.

A/N: Okay earlier this year I did a fanfic like this one, but for a different anime/manga. That was Vampire Game. I only got 3 reviews on this one. But hopefully for DN Angel I might actually get more this year, and its just in time for Christmas. I will do a one-shot for DN Angel, with a christmas theme though, before christmas comes around. Hopefully you guys take some joy into this. Oh and if you any of you are reading my DN Angel fanfic "Angels", Luna and Apolla are in this okay? This takes place a few years after Angels.....if you wanted a timeline.

Twelve Pains of Christmas

Dark stared at the T.V. as people kept on singing all these joyous christmas songs. Like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Here comes Santa Claus, and many others. Luna, who was about 5 months pregnant, then came into the living room and put her arms around Dark's shoulders.

"What're you doing?"

"Staring at the T.V. thinking we should get Daisuke, Emiko, Satoshi, Krad, Apolla, Kosuke, Daichii, Riku, Risa, and I guess Krad's son. And including both of us, we should do a christmas carol." Luna looked at Dark like he wasn't being serious.

"Dark..."

"I'm serious Luna."

"Do you remember what happened at Thanksgiving?" Dark chuckled.

"When I tried to convince Krad that the turkey was poisoned?"

"Yes.....Apolla was very upset that night. Since she was the one who cooked the turkey." Luna's eye twitched as Dark sighed.

"All right, I promise I won't tell Krad a killer snowman will kill him if he doesn't sing."

"Oh, you can tell him that. Just don't tell him to eat yellow snow."

"Yellow snow?" Luna glared at him.

"If you _eat_ yellow snow, you will be sleeping on the couch for _**years**_ Dark. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now what song were you thinking that we should all do?"

"The Twelve Pains of Christmas."

"Interesting...and I know the perfect line for you to do! I'll get everyone's lines ready."

"What do I do then?"

"Call everyone and get them here." Dark nodded and began calling.

~Two hours later~

Krad and Apolla were the last ones to walk in the house and Luna handed them their lines.

"Alright everyone lets get our coats ready, and lets go! Remember, this is all Dark's idea."

"Why do you have to tell them that?!"

"Because its the truth." Dark sighed then looked at his lines and narrowed his eyes. '_Perfect lines for me, eh? What does she think I'm going to get drunk?!'_ Emiko then rang a little bell that Luna had given her.

**Emiko**_**: The first thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me, is finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The second thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Krad**_**: Rigging up the lights**_

**Emiko:**_** And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The third thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Dark**_**: Hangovers**_

**Krad**_**: Rigging up the lights**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The fourth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Satoshi: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Hangovers**_

**Krad: **_**Rigging up the lights**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The Fifth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Hangovers**_

**Krad: **_**Rigging up the lights!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The sixth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Riku: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Oh I hate those Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Hangovers**_

**Krad: **_**Rigging up these lights!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The seventh thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Daichii: **_**The Salvation Army**_

**Riku: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Sending Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Oh, Geez!**_

**Krad: **_**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The eight thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Haru: **_**I wanna a Transformer for Christmas!!!!**_

**Daichii: Charites, and whataya mean "YOUR In-Laws"?!?**

**Daisuke:**_** Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Ach, making out these cards**_

**Dark: **_**Honey, get me a beer, huh?**_

**Krad:**_** What, we have no extension cords?!?**_

**Emiko:**_** And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The ninth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Kosuke: **_**Finding parking spaces**_

**Haru: **_**Daddy, I want some candy!!!!**_

**Daichii: **_**Donations!**_

**Riku: **_**Facing my In-Laws**_

**Daisuke:**_** Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Writing out those Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Hangovers!**_

**Krad: **_**Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The tenth thing at Christmas thats such a pain thing to me**_

**Risa: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Kosuke: **_**No parking spaces**_

**Haru: **_**Buy me somethin'!!!**_

**Daichii:**_** Get a job, ya bum!**_

**Riku: **_**Facing my In-Laws!**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Yo-Ho, sending Christmas cards**_

**Dark: **_**Oh, geez, look at this!**_

**Krad: **_**One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The eleventh thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Luna: **_**Stale TV specials**_

**Risa: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Kosuke: **_**No parking spaces**_

**Haru: **_**Dad. I gotta go ta bathroom!!**_

**Daichii: **_**Charites!**_

**Riku: **_**She's a witch. . . I hate her!**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!**_

**Dark: **_**Oh, whose got the toilet paper, huh?**_

**Krad: **_**Get a flashlight. . .I blew a fuse!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

_**The twelfth thing at Christmas thats such a pain to me**_

**Apolla**_**: Singing Christmas Carols**_

**Luna: **_**Stale TV specials**_

**Risa: **_**Batteries not included?**_

**Kosuke: **_**No parking?**_

**Haru: **_**WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Daichii:**_** Charites!**_

**Riku: **_**Gotta make 'em dinner**_

**Daisuke: **_**Five months of bills!**_

**Satoshi: **_**I'm not sendin' them this year, thats it!**_

**Dark: **_**Shut up, you!**_

**Krad: **_**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!**_

**Emiko: **_**And finding a Christmas tree.**_

Everyone went home that night and no one blamed Dark for that idea, since they all had fun. Haru, who was Krad's son, was really hoping that morning he would get what is what that he wanted. Except that night while Krad had to fix the christmas lights, suddenly the power went out. Just like in the song, Krad blew a fuse!

"Apolla!! Grab some flashlights!"

"Why?"

"I blew a fuse!!"

Alright review! And merry early christmas....or if you celebrate something else happy (insert holiday here). Sorry I don't know all the holiday names. But please review!!


End file.
